Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park
Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series is a TV show by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. Synopsis Xeno-Aeon has recently been discovered by astronauts who plan to mine the energy crystals to restore a post apocalyptic earth, while Xenoshifters stuck on the planet are also trying to mine the resources to escape, causing a terrifying war between the two. Meanwhile, in Universe City, the Starcop must deal with the Wormhole Gangsters to rid the universe from becoming a crime ridden hellhole. Cast * David Arquette as Colby Irani * Tom Kenny as Darius Quintan * Jack Lingo as Nolan Croyle * Alex Van Halen as Colby Sonoda * Jackie Chan as Garret Calder * Rick Astley as Trenton Frakes * James Cameron as German Diseth * Andy Serkis as Wyatt Volante * Willem Dafoe as Domenic Tower * Cameron Boyce as Brendon Verrill * Atticus Shaffer as Commander Qakork * Beau Mirchoff as Guojyhr * Ed Westwick as King Toeokx * Joey Bada$$ as Uorrag * Gavin MacIntosh as Bemnasae * Adam Rodriguez as Kliels * Clark Duke as Knom'oe * Andrew Shue as Edhaz * Michael B. Jordan as Wolhynsy * TBA as Vlautsageo Tropes * Alien Abduction: Inverted; the Astronauts capture Xenoshifters and bring to the laboratory to study them. * All Bikers Are Hells Angels: The Wormhole Gang. * Alternative Character Interpretation: This being an original 1001 Spears show, it's kind of hard for this NOT to occur. ** The Starcop could easily be seen as terrible tyrants, with the Wormhole Gang being heroic rebels. * Always Chaotic Evil: The aliens. * Chew Bubblegum: Commander Qakork's first line in the show is subtitled "I am all out of chewing gum!". * Chromosome Casting: There are no female characters in the show. * Composite Character: Averted. In Season 2, the Astronauts receive a pair of little Robotic Friends, with both of their differing elements already being on Season One's single Surveillance Bot. * Cool Starship: The Astronauts have a number of cool rocketships. * Crossover: The Xenoshifters' native planet, Xeno-Aeon is revealed in the show, as they took over Mars in Venturian Battle. Heck, the Xenoshifters themselves originated from Alien! The two arcs of the show also cross over in the Season 1 finale, as the Wormhole Gang seek refuge on Xeno-Aeon, having been hired by the Xenoshifters to distract the Starcop so the Xenoshifters can take over Universe City. * Drill Tank: The Astronauts own some. * Everyone Calls Him "Barkeep": Every Astronaut (except for Colby Irani, Colonel Quintan, Colby Sonoda, and Garret Calder) simply goes by their job, such as Miner, Gunner, or Mothership. * Elites Are More Glamorous: As of Season 2, the Starcop Commandos. While wearing the same armored spacesuit as everyone else, the Commandos drop the leather aviator caps from that the normal officers get in favor of heavilyarmored, fullyenclosed combat helmets with intimidating scarlet visors. * Everything Is An iPod In The Future: The designs of the Starcop craft veer into this territory. * Growing the Beard: The Starcop in Season 2 look better and make more sense with their new helmets. * He Who Must Not Be Seen: The Galactic Council, the lawmaking body of Universe City who the Starcop answer to. * Humanoid Aliens: Although the Xenoshifters have a vital departure from human appearance, they still are humanoids with two arms and two legs. That is, with the exception of the King Toeokx. * Mineral MacGuffin: The Power Crystals for Xeno-Aeon's arc. Moreso by Season Two, as both armies are always seeking out strong purple crystals, which produce ten times as much energy as the regular green crystals. * Mini-Mecha: The Mechanical Mining Mechoid of the Astronauts, Ripley. * Mission Control: Commander Quintan for the Astronauts. * One-Man Army: The Commando Drone for the Astronauts, which is indestructible, travels at supersonic speed, and has bazookas. Commander Qakork, too. * Oddly Non-Diverse Organization: The Starcop share few different ship designs for their hundreds of members. * Pardon My Klingon: Commander Qakork's translations frequently include the curse "zolb". * Power Crystal: Both armies mine Xeno-Aeon for energy crystals which power their vehicles. * Prison Ship: Half of the Starcop spaceships. * Sealed Evil in a Can: Half of the time we see Starcop vehicles with force pods, there is an alien in it. * Shout-Out: ** The Starcop anthem is this to the Green Lantern Corps' oath. ** Colby Irani's computer password is "42" (Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy), with Commander Qakork's being T-1001 (Terminator 2: Judgement Day), and Commander Quintan's supercomputer one is "They Live". ** See Chew Bubblegum above. * Space Base: Starcop owns a space station house, and many of the aliens' have these, too. * Space Police: The Starcop, duh. * Spider People: The Alien Queen, whose body from the hips down is pure spider. * Spider Tank: One of the Astronauts' vehicle combines this with Drill Tank. * Spiritual Successor: The Xenoshifters appeared in Venturian Battle's Mars Adventure. Oh yeah, and Alien (Captain Obvious). * They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot: In the Season One finale, it is revealed that the Xenoshifters hired the Wormhole Gang to distract the Starcop to take over Universe City. Their invasion never happens. * Transforming Vehicle: One of the Astronauts' vehicles can transform between a rover and a starship. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * An entire planet is destroyed by the Xenoshifters, however, this scene is highly unrealistic. * Battles throughout (hand to hand, blaster shootouts and alien spaceship combat) * An alien is tied to a bar. Commander Qakork goes up to him with a Phaser and we hear a gunshot. Purple blood runs down afterwards. * A Starcop uses a stock prod and later the electric chair to electrocute Uorrag (he survives). * King Toekx impales many soldiers with his legs and slams other men to the ground with their corpses. * A Xenoshifter is impaled through the head in one episode. No blood is shown * Bemnasae uses an RC arrow to threaten people and murders twenty four Starcop with it (blood is shown). * Three aliens are sentenced to execution by being shattered with a spiked crusher (no blood is shown). * Two characters battle with laser swords. One shoves the other onto a stalactite (blood is seen around the wound), with the stabbed one bloodlessly cutting off the other's robotic finger. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * The Xenoshifters appear rather frightening, and are rather aggressive. * Some of the aliens' appearance may disturb/frighten younger viewers; one of them has an eyeball on his stomach, one has a half dozen rows of sharp teeth, and another has a skull-shaped head with red eyes. Trivia * Despite 1001 Spears having an upcoming space themed show slated for a 2019 release, Star Space Judgement will still be renewed for a second season. Category:TV shows Category:2018 Category:Star Space Judgement Future Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Science Fiction Category:1001 Spears Category:2019